


Through love you are saved

by Shadowglitterfairy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowglitterfairy/pseuds/Shadowglitterfairy
Summary: Through Gray's love Natsu is saved from E.N.D
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Through love you are saved

Through love you are saved

Natsu felt it the moment Gray touched that damn book. He shivered at the cool sensation that coursed through his body and soul.  
He felt the moment his flames seized Gray when the ice wizard started piecing his existence back together. But instead of just rewriting the book of E.N.D, Gray changed it, he wrote out the angry demonic flames and filled it the love of Natsu's friends and the love and adoration Gray held in his heart for the fire wizard.

Gray's breath was labored but still he kept writing one hand grasping the magical quill and the other hand tightly clenched Lucy's to keep himself from collapsing his devil slayer markings kept the demonic flames from burning him from the inside out but the added support from Lucy was very much welcome. She was clearly in pain from his iron like grip but still she held Gray's hand and lend him the last ounce of her strength, because she knew if anyone could save Natsu that it was Gray.  
He could feel Natsu's pain and confusion and sadness. It was overwhelming but Gray pushed on he had to. Gray filled the pages with pure white inscriptions each as intricate as the last. He filled the pages with memories of their friends of the pain they shared and the happiness. He wrote about the absolute peace he felt when the other was safe. Most of all he filled the pages with reminders of the love that he Gray Fullbuster had for Natsu Dragneel.  
The pages vanished in a blink of an eye, and for the first time since he and Natsu fought Gray cried, he was terrified and begged to whatever deity there was to spare Natsu so that he would come back to Gray.

Natsu gasped coughing up blood, he was dazed for a moment until that same frosty feeling sparked through his body jolting him up and for a few seconds easing his pain. He was reborn once again but not from the madness of his brother but from the love of his guild. And the love of his beloved Gray.

Zeref had felt the magic before he was hit with Natsu's flames now no longer just orange but blue as well the flames were bright and Natsu was overflowing with magic. Zeref knew he had lost,but his madness had dulled his senses and soon after all the fighting and anguish he had finally ascended to the afterlife.  
Natsu and Gray did not fully reunite until Achnologia was defeated.

Magnolia had burst into cheers of joy and happiness. Guild members and civilians alike reunited with their loved ones. People from all over surrounded the dragon slayers singing their praises.

And in the middle of it all stood Gray and Natsu sobbing in one another's arms. They held each other for what felt like an eternity before reluctantly pulling away Gray is about to say something but Natsu is already pulling him closer and planting a kiss on the taller man's soft lips. The kiss is gentle and neither wants to break apart.

In the end words weren't needed because they both understood how the other felt.  
You're my everything.  
I'll always keep you safe.  
And I love you....

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!!


End file.
